Dex and Winslow
Dex and Winslow *'First Appearance:' The Old Warrior (cameo), Pigeon Hunting *'Affiliations:' Sodor Logging Co. *'Friends:' Carlo Debris, Moxie Balderdash, Rosamund Hatchet *'Enemies:' Everyone (except friends) *'Voiced By:' EE93's Friends (Season 1; MrMPS (Winslow, Season 2); Bespingaurdstudios (Dex, Season 2) Dex and Winslow are an inseparable pair of pigeon hunters that have been known to inadvertantly terrorize the Skarloey Railway. Bio Dex and Winslow are wandering, wayward souls. They are constantly trespassing on privately owned property trying to hunt pigeons and other small birds. On one ocassion they were chased for 35 yards by a disgrunted pheasant, so they decided it was much safer to hunt smaller things instead. Wandering near the Skarloey Railway Lake, they mistakenly open fired at Mighty Mac as he came by (though Winslow was originally reluctant to shoot), causing steam to leak all over. The Thin Controller soon found out and had them arrested. They spent a few months in captivity, but now roam the forests and hills once more, shooting at something every once in a while. Carlo Debris has recently hired them as his new bodyguards. They may have exaggerated their gun-handling prowess in their applications just a little. Persona Both Dex and Winslow, are dimwitted and ignorant, and they both show very poor and irresponsible firearm handling skills. Dex is not very intelligent, and insists on wearing dark glasses on most occasions, which severely impairs his vision and judgment. He has never actually shot anything that he intended to in his life. Winslow is the kind of person who thinks he's really clever when in reality he is quite far from it. Hunting is his passion and he likes to think he's an excellent shot, although he really isn't. However, he does have some common sense, as shown when he was reluctant to shoot the pigeons when there were train tracks in the way of their line of fire, presumably aware that they could get into trouble if they shot at a train. Appearances *'Season 1:' The Old Warrior (cameo) *'Season 2:' Two Hearts Burn Together (cameo), Pigeon Hunting, Scot-free (cameo), Rosie (Winslow only; cameo), Tag-Team (Dex only; cameo), Hibernation (Dex only; cameo), Henry and Kurt (do not speak), Swashbuckler, Thomas and the Fortune Teller (do not speak), Self-Fulfilling Prophecy *'Season 3:' Culdee Fell (cameo), Derek and the Two Faced Engines (cameo) *'Web Clips:' Percy's Kafka Dream (cameo), Carlo Debris wears the pants in the relationship - Meet the Characters! (do not speak) Gallery Dex_and_Winslow.jpg Dex shoots up in the air.jpg|Dex shoots in the air. PigeonHuntingpolice.png|Winslow being taken into custody. Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 10.40.58 AM.png|Winslow with Carlo and some of his other bodyguards. Screen Shot 2013-07-12 at 2.25.33 PM.png|Dex and Winslow with The Fat Controller and Carlo Debris. Screen Shot 2013-07-06 at 10.55.39 AM.png Dexy.png|Dex. Crowd surfing.jpg Carlo and Dex and Winslow as well.jpg DexAndWinslowArt.png|Dex and Winslow illustrated by EdGeorgenCody! Derek Carlo Debris Dex Winslow.jpg Carlo's Hide-out yeah!.jpg File:Swashbuckler3.png Swashbuckler66.png Swashbuckler67.png Swashbuckler72.png Swashbuckler75.png CarloExpressingHimself.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Staff Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters